The child that I never wanted…
by kaoru himura21
Summary: sasusaku x naruhina the fic is about the baby of sakura and sasuke was kidnapped by madara ... and they do not know that they have a son ... but the child will look for his parents .. it is a kind of continuation to the chapter 394 of the manga ... lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto…thank god…XD…

Note: hi...n.n...well i´m translating this fic but I don´t speak english so well so any mistake of the language please tell me so I can correct them. I swear I´m doing my best…XD….

**The mysterious child****…**

The only one noise that was listened was of the steps making squeak the dry leaves in the floor of the forest …

The feet of sasuke stopped and the same thing happened with the steps of the child that was walking behind, both followed for juugo.

The uchiha exposed his katana to be prepared …

-hmp… They are just ahead. it will be better if we wait here. – the black hair man said

- But those who will be? - the child Thought internally "I hope that they are not…"

- Sasuke, do you believe that we have found them? - Juugo asked

Suddenly the child alarmed when he listened a voice similar to an echo that said " so you were here after everything ... zuka … ", sasuke wrinkled the face

- UCHIHA MADARA¡¡, go out wherever from you are.

So in the forest sasuke and juugo faced madara and pein (seemed to naruto)

- We have been late - commented pein

- It is not late. After everything they are still in the forest rigth?...- madara said

-hmp .., now you are going to answer some questions to me …. - sasuke said to madara

- I would be charmed with it sasuke - kun but since always I have to go away though it seems to me that it will took more time than I though

the uchiha volt to speak with the child…

- stay back , this is very dangerous and you have nothing to do with this. the best thing will be that you hide until this ends. but if I do not return -giving him a parchment -here... this is what you need to go to konoha, now go farther at you can and do not look back.

-but I…

- NOW ¡¡do what I say - he dedicated a nostalgic smile as of dismissed - good luck zuka … - sasuke did not know for what but this child was causing a very strange sensation to him and he was resembling anybody but did not know whom .

The child swallow the knot that had been done in his throat, bearing the tears that wanted to go out. he said " thank you ... " and began running to hide behind a nearby tree, trying to observe what was going to happen.

The uchiha rolled over to look again at his adversaries, at the same time as he activated the sharingan aimed at his katana towards madara with an arrogant smile

- Now we are going to speak …. - there he did a sign to juugo the one who rushed against pein, madara rushed forth against sasuke, who took a defensive position like waiting for the assault, juugo was direct towards pein and just when madara was going to realize his assault ... this one happened to him above and continued towards the child

Sasuke was surprised by the reaction of madara, who in seconds disappeared of his sight.

The small one felt a presence and a voice at his backs whispered to him" it is time to come back home ", so he get tensed and realized madara was just behind, this leave him among frozen and terrified.

The position of madara made the uchiha get angry and rush forth against him while madara took the child of the neck and raised him, sticking him of back against the tree.

Sasuke increased his speed and on having come realized that the child was being asphyxiated, fighting to get away from the hands of madara about his neck, trying to separate them uselessly with his hands.

And joust when he was about to throw a Kunai .the child shouted: SHARINGAN ¡¡ and in his eyes were activated three black definite Figures with a red similar to the color of the blood as a fund.

Sasuke was totally shocked...in his mind he could only think about this child: but that?, who the hell is this child?, how can he have the sharingan?, is it supposed that I am the last member of the clan uchiha?...

- You know very well that it will not do anything to me zuka-Catching the child stronger he did that a bit of blood was going out of his mouth, which automatically deactivated the sharigan of his eyes, then madara did a sign to pein who disappeared while juugo was paralyzed on having felt the chacra of the child, madara still with the child taken by the neck said: " we will meet again sasuke - kun "

The child only had time to look with difficulty to sasuke and to extend his hand towards him. A childish voice was listened in an attempt of shout, but that was sounding more to a call of help …

- SASUKE - SAMA ¡¡- to disappear later with madara right before of the amazed eyes of sasuke who only stay there looking at the emptiness without really knowing what to think or even worse without knowing what to feel …

Well the truth is that sasuke did not know the links so strong that were joining him to this child….. would he some day know them?...

Later two shades were seen running between among the branches of the trees, one of them had a child held strongly.

They stopped opposite to a hidden hut somewhere of the forest once in there madara and pein hurried to enclosing the child in what was seeming to be his room to begin the interrogation.

- ZUKA¡¡ WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANTED RUN AWAY FROM HERE? - madara asked furiously to the child.

- I ...-he didn´t know what to say, he knew that to tell the truth would mean that he was lost and a new escape would be impossible so he said the first thing that came to his mind - I... I wanted to know the feeling to be free.

Pein intervened - free?

- yes , though it is for one day I wanted to know how that was like

- And what were you doing with those ninjas? - asked madara

- well... they found me, when I was fleeing across the forest, the truth I got lost and went very far then when I saw them I treated to move away but they noticed my presence and caught me when I said to them that I knew madara - sama they told me that if I could help them to find him ... they would make me free forever.

- Did sasuke say it to you ?

- yeah , sasuke - sama promised it to me, and he said that I would not have to serve anybody else.

- and you? what did you say to him about us zuka?, and of you? What did you tell them? -Madara asked in a distrustful tone

- Not much I swear it , actually I just told them that I was serving to madara-sama and in exchange you were giving my a house and something of food, but nothing else really

- And in some moment they saw you fighting? Did you show them someone of your skills? - pain was more Interested in knowing

- Not, it was not necessary, well at least not until madara-sama almost kills me.

- Ahh - madara sighed - my little boy, my little Zuka you know that I don´t like to treat you badly, but why did you have to escape, ah?, you know very well that you don´t matter to anybody in this world but me. that if it was not for my you had died together with your parents.

Zuka felt as the anger and the rancor were crossing his whole body, but he controlled himself because in this moment it was the best thing

until nothing he had given the life for his sensei and protector madara, until this day in which he listened to a conversation that Supposedly he did not have to listen

flash back

Zuka was thrown in the floor supported on the palms of his hands and his knees. looking at the Grass under him with a hard breathing.he was feeling as if his soul was going out for his mouth.He had just perfected his sharingan and he didn´t have a drop of chakra.

- It´s enough for today zuka, tomorrow we will resume your training, when you feel better get in the house… - madara ordered

After that the akatsukis went to the hut that was to a few meters, zuka stretched in the grass and closed his eyes trying to rest.

So pein and madara began to speak what they didn´t know is that in all the time of loneliness that zuka was happening in the dark he had learned to develop other senses, principally his ear which was more developed that in a normal person even when he didn´t know it however he could listen almost perfectly their conversation so he dedicated to paying attention to what they were saying.

- Do you think is rigth that you continue with the training tomorrow? it does not seem to you that zuka already has come far enough after everything he is only 7 years old and also is exhausted enough though even like this it´s impressive that he has come so far away it´s obvious he has the genius of his father but he remembers me so much to itachi, is equal of precocious... jajajaja apparently he did not lose trace of the clan rigth?

- yeah. it is true that zuka has more potential than his uncle and his father together.ja ja ja. he seems more nephew of his uncle that son of his father. however I believe that he has come so far away for the heredity of his mother. I have listened that this kunoichi has a control of chakra enviable which overcomes the gondaime´s, zuka inherited the skills of control of chakra of his mother, definitively the perfect combination …

- Speaking about parents, we have to be more careful. you know that hebi is looking for you and if they would find zuka we would have serious problems.

- Calm. in this moments we are sure. since nobody is looking for him and he thinks that his parents are dead. -in this moment zuka thought for himself " I believe that … it means that they are alive" while he opened his black eyes to the maximum -while he continues thinking it he doesn´t have any reason to go away.

- that´s true.In addition he adores you but if someone of his parents would know he is alive not only we would have to face hebi else you know that the hokage would not hesitate to send us to the whole village of konoha here and I think that not even you could handle that.

- Hebi¡¡ the village of konoha?, is there where my parents are? - zuka internally wondered

- it is exactly the reason for what I cannot be here for to much time and because of it I must continue with the training of zuka as soon as posible.I cannot give him the luxury of resting.

- Even like that you are being very hard with him. he is just a kid . I would not be surprised that he die anytime

- you know very well that it cannot happen because I have others plans for this child. he will be even more useful than itachi to me...

The child suddenly stopped listening to submerge in his thoughts. he couldn´t believe it. he always thought he was alone but he had parents, parents who apparently were very strong and they would give everything for him.

so he felt like his heart was oppressed on having thought that his sensei the man who he trust the most in this world was keeping him away from them and lying to him all his life …

Suddenly he realized something and that strike him. his parents didn´t know that he was alive.they were not looking for him not waiting for him so he would never see them or even would know the feeling of having a family. no…Definitively he could not allowed it. he had to do anything, but what?...Run away from there.yeah. Definitively he had to run away from there and find his parents. he didn´t know how yet but he would find the way …

End of flash back

Madara sat down next to suka who felt a little bit angered

- Why don´t you see what I have done for you. I have taken care of you. I have fed you and I even have trained you in order that you become stronger but Seemingly it doesn´t matter to you

Zuka swallowed Deeply to contain his anger and pretending a smile of pardon he said " I´m sorry. I´m so sorry sensei. I promise that I will never do it again. forgive me ... please "

- that´s the way I like Zuka. It´s ok. that´s my boy now rest a bit and later you will be able to do something of eating for you

- hai, sensei - the oldest ones went out of the room

Out of the room…..

- Do you realize that he is hiding something rigth? - pein was Interrogating to madara

- yeah, but I don´t think he knows that sasuke - kun is his father, I think that everything was a coincidence.

- I think the same thing , in addition I believe that sasuke didn´t know either that zuka is his son,he was more surprised that another thing, if he had known who this child was , Probably his reaction had been completely different …

- that´s rigth even like this Surely that sasuke - kun is very puzzled to know who is the child.Actually we were lucky because if he had met the kunoichi of konoha is for sure that she would have recognized him. I believe that it will be better that we take zuka away to another place ...

/

OH¡¡ my god...well the next chapter would be 10 years before this moment when the story begin...however I will continue translating If you guys want me to...because it´s kind of hard for me...but if you don´t write review I will stop...so it´s up to you...XD...bye take care...n.n...


End file.
